sonic one-shot fun
by chrizcooz
Summary: Hey people, I'm doing a series of one-shot for the sonic world. There going to be girl-to-girl fun, straight fun, threesome fun,etc. You get the idea. relax, come on in, and read. you will never know when you would found a one-shot you would like. And you can request on that you would like to read. :)
1. night of love

**Hi world, okay so I writing this because I was just thinking that how come no one has made a sonic one-shot series. I mean with all the fighting going on they have to be fucking one other. Right I can't be the only one thinking this! Anyone I will be any kind of one-shot. So if anyone is doing this then please tell me so I can take this down; But only if they are doing this on this site. Anyway I would like to start off with a good old lesbian one-shot between Amy and rouge.**

It was another day another reason why sonic turns Amy down. It was something new every time. "Amy, tails needs my help. Amy, Eggman up to no good," and the list just kept on going. And today it was no different. Amy had gotten dressed up in a dress just for sonic and was on her to his place. She had gotten to his place only to see him leaving. "Hey sonic, would you like to see a movie today?" "Oh Amy, bad timing off to race shadow today I've been blowing him off lately." And he runs off before Amy could say another word.

Today excuse felt different to her, she felt hurt. Like she knew something that she wasn't supposed to knew. She felt like she had to follow him. He didn't take his extreme gear with him and she knew it was the only she could keep up with him.

About 15 minutes of running and riding she found Sonic with Sally! She couldn't believe her eyes. "Hey Sally I had to take the long way here. I thought someone was following me." Sally walked up to Sonic and they start making-out. Amy had seen enough, she got back on sonic board and left back to her place.

When she got back she broke Sonic board and set it on fire. But she still didn't feel any better. So she got undress and went to take a hot bubble bath. When she gotten in her bath she begin to cry. Not only did the man she loved lie to her, he was seeing someone else. She kept crying and crying until a voice rang out in her ears. "Well what got you so upset pinky?" Pinky, there only one person who calls Amy rose that. And that was Rouge the bat. "Rouge what are you doing here?" "Well there was a chaos emerald around here and I was looking for it when I heard you crying your eyes out. So I thought I would come in and she how you're doing."

After Amy told rouge everything she begin to cry again. "I know just what you need. You my friend need some love..." Rouge started to get undress. "...and since sonic won't give you that love I will." Rouge had got into the tub. "One kiss, after that if you don't to do this than I'll stop and leave."

Rouge leans in closer and closer to Amy, and then there lips touch and Amy world is turned upside right again. With that one kiss Amy felt that she had gotten love her whole life. "Well Amy?" "I think… I need your loving rouge." Rouge moved close to Amy ear and started to blow on it. "Tell me where you need my love and I give it there." Amy moved her neck to the side and Rouge started to blow on it, then kiss, then bite. "Let get you on a bed Amy."

Rouge picked Amy up and carried her to the bed. She lower her attention to Amy full harden breast. "Which one can I play with Amy?" Amy had been taken back by the questions for a second and then bounced back. "The right one" Rouge had no idea that Amy might that one a deeper level but rouge went to the right one and started to rub the full breast lightly.

"You have two options, I can do the rest of this slowly and with love or I can do it hard and fast with love." Amy had looked at rouge; she was giving Amy all the control right now. "You know which one I need right now." Rouge did know, she needed to make sure before going any lower. She started to pull on nipple slowly, after she let them going she suck on the right one slowly and rubs the left slowly.

Everything that was going to happen was going to happen slowly. Not because it had to be slow, but that because Amy needed love and a lot of it. Rouge switched sides and earned a moan out of Amy. "Good, now I can start moving lower."

She moved to Amy mid-section and started to lick it. Up and down, until it was covered with her salvia. "Rouge what was…" rouge had jumped on top of Amy and started to kiss her again. The two lie there make-out. Rouge trying to give Amy all the love she could have tonight, rouge hadn't thought this before, but if Amy needed even more love from her she would come back.

"I have one more stop to go to." Rouge went right to Amy center and gave it a lick. A light moan comes from Amy again.

Rouge just licked and licked, sometime slow or quick. It was moan after for Amy as well. She forgot all about sonic and sally. She just needed rouge and her love tonight and she knew that she would need rouge love again. She was near her point when rouge had stopped. "Why did you stop?" Rouge would normally tell the girl she sleeps with that you have to go down on me, but not Amy.

"You know how this needs to ends Amy." Rouge went to Amy's face and started kissing her. Rouge moved her hand to Amy center and stuck two fingers inside of her. The two remained like that for a minute kissing and rouge hands giving her love. "it okay Amy let your love out for me, I'll take it and hold on to you." Rouge added a third finger and that was it for Amy. She let all of her 'love' out for Rouge.

"Wow, thank you rouge." But rouge wasn't done yet, just like Amy wanted some love for Rouge, Rouge wanted love form Amy. "We aren't done yet; both of us want each other love is to…" Rouge lowers her center on top of Amy and started to grind. Both girls soon found themselves lost in a dream.

A dream where only they live, with one other and there love. "Rouge, I'm so close" Amy went for her first move of the night and tried to kiss Rouge but Rouge stopped her. "no tonight you lie there and take the love I give you… tonight is all about you." Rouge leans in ad give Amy a much need kiss as they reach that point together. Soon that point is hit. Moan could be heard coming from both girls.

"Go to sleep Amy, don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow." "Rouge I never got to give you my love, can I do that tomorrow." Amy didn't stay up to hear Rouge's answer. But Rouge kept to her word and was there when Amy got up, ready to give and get more love.

For Amy, she forgot all about sonic, and for Rouge she forgot about the chaos emerald. For they were lost… lost in a world of love.

**A/n: okay so was the first one. So a few things, some of the sorties will have more than one part. Like this will have a second part to it. Now Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow will be in every one, not all of them will be in one or even have sex but they will be there. So yea that it I guess. And yes if you would like a story tell and I'll try to make one. So don't forget to review. Can you guys please review i need to know if I should keep working on this or not**


	2. the racing bet

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next one-shot. I would really like it if you would review. Anyway here is tails and wave.**

In the jungle it was noon. That could only mean that tails was racing wave again. They would race in the jungle with their extreme gear. Wave would almost always win. But what she didn't know was that tails lets her win. "Well looks I win again." Wave started her dance that she made when she beat tails three times in a row.

What made today different was that Tails had a plan in his mind. He always wanted to be with Wave. Today he was going to make her fall for him. "How about a rematch than wave?" she was always willing to beat tails. To tell the truth she would only race him because she wanted to be with him. "Sure ready to beat you. But like make it more fun. If I win, I get you gear."

That was the words Tails needed to hear. Now he could begin his plan. "Okay, but if I win you have to suck my member." Wave was taken back by what tails had said. She wanted to be with him. To please him. But she knew that she would win. So she took the bet. "Okay short stuff, you got yourself a deal."

Tails know she would take the bet. They got on the board went back to the starting that they would set up and begin to race. Tails let wave take the lead as he rode her turbo wave. He had built a part that would a give him a major burst that would give him the win.

About half way to the finish line Wave had turned to take a short cut. Just as Tails thought she would. He made that short on the one day that wave didn't show up to race. It goes on and in a loop. About time wave found that out and was able to make it to the finish line. Tails was already their waiting for her.

"I believe someone needs to get undressed and start some sucking." Wave was beat fair and square; at least she thinks she beat fair and square. She got undress and stood naked before Tails. His member got hard at the sight of wave naked form. He pulled out his member and wave walked to him.

I finally get to do this, wave thought as she got on her knees. "How long do I have to do this for?" "Until I cum" wave took Tails in her hands and started to stroke. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't get bigger when she put it in her mouth.

She opened her mouth wide and tails had enough of her moving slow. So he grabbed her head and started to face fuck her. Just for a few second. He let go of her and Wave counted to suck him off. "Ohh Wave that feels good." Wave was as much enjoying herself has Tails was. She moved her hand down to her pussy and started to finger herself.

"Well looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Tails had tried to mock her but instead he only made her wetter. She needed to fuck him now. There was no way she was going to let him leave with fucking her hard. Tails grab her head again and slammed himself down her mouth as he came.

"So that was fun, same time tomorrow wave?" Tails said as he was putting his still hard member away. Wave needed to fuck and she had tails right where she wanted him. She pushed tails down on the floor. "Today is your lucky day; you got me in the mood for some fun." She lined herself over tails member and slammed herself down. He felt better than she could ever dream.

They were in pure heaven. Wave set the pace moving slow at first then, speeding up. Wave was getting closer to her point when Tails flip her over and pulled himself out. Before Wave could ask why, Tails slammed himself back inside her. He kept slamming until she came. "Ohh Tails; I love…" "Not yet Wave" Tails picked wave up and carried back to his place leaving their gear behind. When they got to his place tails dropped wave on his bed and climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips against Wave's and soon they were making-out. Tails pressed his member against wave and started to push in. "Ohh Wave" tails slammed in and started to fuck her slowly.

He knows he would have to fuck him slowly. That was the only way he get the true I love you from Wave. This was the one moment that he would remember forever. "I love you Tails." "I love you too Wave." The two keep like that for a few minute until they reach their point together.

"Ohh Tails, there still one more hole you can play with." Wave said to tails as she waved her ass in the air for him. " I want to make our love real before I take that hole." Wave understood that. That when she realized he outfit was back in the jungle. "Uhh Tails my outfit back in the jungle could you please go get for me, I'll suck you again if you get it for me." Tails went back to jungle to get wave outfit. It took him awhile to found both her outfit and her boards.

When Tails got back to his place, he is shocked to found Amy licking wave center. "Wave, Amy what the!" Amy stopped lick wave and looked at Tails. "Okay you have two options here tails. You can both get mad and question how this happened or you can join us for a threesome." That all Tails needed to hear. Beside me and wave can a moment to ourselves again later. That what went thought tails head.

**A/n: I know, your think, what up with that ending. I wanted on something funny. Oh thought I don't think it was so funny, but an enough to pass. Anyway now I'm going to a poll with some options so you can pick for there. It will be like 3-7 options. Any way you can vote by the poll or by reviewing. Until the next chapter. Okay now the poll is on my profile so go vote!**


	3. chaos emerald mishap

**Okay so third one was a bit of a challenge to write, and you can thank alwaysdoubted for it. Anyway it sonic x shadow x rouge x sally. So sit back and enjoy.**

They all had chaos emeralds. Sonic had one, Sally had one, Shadow had one and so did Rouge. The four of them came together so that they could hide them. So if eggman ever went for an evil plot they could find these four. "Okay they are hidden under a patch of dirt." Sonic told the group. That when it happened.

What they hadn't known was that eggman had hid fake chaos emeralds. Anyone who brought two or more together would be here was sex crazy gas. The four of them would be helpless to it to effects; they would fall into a sex craze zone and fuck anything on site. For shadow it was sally that meet his glaze first, for sonic it was rouge.

The girls saw them the same way. When the smoke had cleared Sally had her outfit ripped off by shadow. The two were making out like two wild animals. Shadow member was hard and ready to fuck her silly. As for sally her center was dripping wet. Even thought she was inexperienced and this would be her first time.

As for sonic and rouge, rouge was on her knees sucking sonic off. She had done it a lot for shadow so she was a pro at it. Within a minute Sonic had come. But that didn't stop Rouge from swallowing all of his cum and going right back to sucking his cock. She was fingering herself and was dripping wet.

Shadow lined himself up. Not needed foreplay to fuck her silly. Shadow slammed himself right into sally popping her cherry. "Ohh shadow it hurts so bad but keep going." Shadow wasn't going to stop. In fact all her words did was made him go faster. Sally flipped them over and started to ride shadow like there was no tomorrow.

Sonic had rouge on her back as he licked her center. "Ohh sonic, that a really good tongue you have." Rouge loved to have foreplay no matter how worked up she was. Sonic dove his tongue as deep inside her as he could. He added two fingers and had her cumming with a few seconds. "Ohh sonic; your work isn't done yet boy."

Sally was close to her point when shadow flipped them back over and started to slam in and out of her. "You don't cum until I cum with you, that how it works when it your first time." Shadow kept up his pace as he came and soon after so did Sally. "Don't pass out on me yet girl, you got an ass and a mouth that to be deflowered as well. Shadow said as me moved to her mouth to ready himself to face fuck her.

"Come on rouge I have to lick your ass to?" sonic was getting upset he wanted to fuck something now. "Do you want into my pussy or not?" rouge was have her fun with sonic. She wanted sonic to fuck her, but she always make her men work for it. Sonic moved to her ass and started to lick. "Don't forget my asshole sonic."

"Ohh fucks yes sally, I'm coming." Shadow was coming for a second time in sally mouth. It took her and minute to figure out how to suck a cock, but when she did she had shadow at the palm of his hand. Shadow pulled out of her mouth and was moving to her ass when sonic opened his mouth to speak "hey shadow save that ass for me, you deflowered two of her three holes, leave that on for me." Shadow only nodded and was lining up to her pussy when sally moved it back to her ass. "fuck sonic, take it." Shadow didn't need to be told twice. He slammed right in.

"okay sonic, you did okay, so you can have my pussy." Rouge said opening her legs to sonic. Sonic was lining up and slammed right into her when sally yelled out. "Ohh fuck shadow it feels so good in my ass!" sonic turned to see shadow fucking sally in her ass. "Come on shadow I said that one was going to be my hole." "She wanted me to fuck it, you don't turn a girl down when she wants her ass fucked." Sonic turned back rouge only to see her pissed off. "Now you have to work your way back to my pussy."

Shadow pumped himself in and out of Sally slowly still taken care of her dispute being in a sex craze daze. "You can go fast Shadow." "Not during your first ass fuck, beside that your pussy just got fucked to, don't want you passing out." Shadow maybe be a bit mean at times, but when it comes to sex, shadow is a man who takes care of that girl. "I'm cumming Shadow!" Sally comes and passes out on shadow.

"Okay sonic, just fuck me." That the first time Rouge let a man fuck her by giving in to her hotness. You too shadow since sally out and your member still hard." Sonic wanted rouge's ass hoping that it would be tight as a virgin's ass. "That fine sonic, it her pussy I'm after anyway." Sonic didn't want shadow to have what he wanted since he didn't get what he wanted. So sonic slammed into rouge pussy before shadow got there. "Fine I guess I have your ass then."

Shadow got behind rouge and slammed into her ass. "God Rouge you're tight, did I ever fuck you back here before." "Nope you just took me first time there right now," sonic wanted to die. He just made a big mistake by giving shadow more asses. "That it I'm out of here, I'll find Amy, I'm sure no one done her ass." And he speeded off before they could say anything. "Ha-ha, thanks for that shadow, he sucked at treating woman during sex." They kept fucking each other until sally woke up again. "Well looks who back up." She got just in time because they both came again and shadow passed out. "Wow that the first time that happen." Sally jumped on rouge and started to lick her pussy.

"Swig you pussy to me so I can do the same." Soon they were having fun 69ing each other. "Ohh Sally. You're so good at this." Rouge and sally come at the same time and rouge was out. "Fuck now it just me and I'm still horny." It was pure luck that sonic had come running back. "Ohh there you are sonic." Sonic pussed sally down back on the floor, keeping her ass held in the sky. "your ass may have been fucked by someone else but I know it thight."

Sally didn't want to be fucked in her again. "wait sonic stop, if your going to fuck me then do my…" it was too late and sonic had started to fuck her ass. About ten minute later sally was at tears. She being raped by someone she thought she could trust. "Ohh my head, what going on?" Shadow had got up. "Ohh right sex fun." Shadow had started to move to sally and sonic. "Shadow help, get sonic off of me." Shadow run to them and sonic started to take off. "Come one. Let's get rouge go back to my place and get you cleaned up.

They got back to shadow place, put rouge on the bed and gave sally a shower. Just when sally came back into the room rouge woke up. "What happen?" "We got hit by eggman sex gas and ended up fuck for hours." Sally said. "Ohh is there a round two happening now?" they all looked at each other and then sally dropped her towel. "yup, round two."

**A/n: okay that was a sick ending, but all and all I think it came out good. So the voting is still up. That voting will be for six chapter. So get your vote in. anyway, guest who want to vote just review for me and I will count it. And thanking you for leaving your name Arlene. Your choice will be the next chapter. Till the next chapter.**


	4. slave fun

Okay, because not enough people voted and because jimmythereptile and Arlene had ask for this I'll do a shadow x rouge one-shot. And sorry about the late submit.

Today was Friday and for Rouge that meant she was going to have to be naked all day long. When the clock turns 12:00am, her day will begin. She watched the time wand down. She knew she was in for it tonight.

The clock hit midnight; the sound off bells rang out filling the house with the feeling of joy. Rouge was naked and ready to be played with. "Come on, where are you?" And like he read her mind, he showed up. Ready to use her until the sun comes up. "Shadow, your here."

"yea I'm here now get to work Rouge." Rouge wasted no time getting on her knees and taking shadow's harden member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down fast, knowing that how shadow liked it.

Shadow had made bet with Rouge and she lost. Now and forever she has to be shadow sex slave. Whenever and wherever shadow wants to have sex, she has to put out. "Rouge I'm about to come, you better drink it all." She tried to drink it all but some of it spilled out. "You little whore, I said drink it all!"

Rouge knew she was in for it, every time she failed at doing something it would lead to her getting a spanking. Shadow pulled Rouge up and over his knees. "Why don't you love me?" shadow didn't respond, he started to smack Rouge's ass left then right.

"Rouge you know I love you, now scream my name out loud." She started to scream, each hit getting harder as her screams get louder. She couldn't take any more hits. She wanted shadow to stop but she knows if she begged Shadow would just hit her harder.

Soon her wish came and Shadow stopped what he was doing. "Rouge start sucking me off." Almost like lightning speed fast, rouge was on her knees sucking shadow off. She loved doing this part for shadow.

She would always time herself to see how long it would take for shadow to face fuck her. Rouge's best time was a minute. She pushed shadow deeper into her mouth. "Oh yes Rouge." Shadow grabbed Rouge's head and started to face fuck her. This was the moment that shadow took control of her.

He didn't stop until he was cumming had started going down her throat. "Oh yeaa Rouge, you know just how to use you head." She knew that shadow meant it as a joke, but she felt some pride when he said that. "What know master shadow?" She knew that would work shadow up.

"You have a sweet pair of tits, why don't you use'em?" shadow had never asked her to do that before. She pulled her boobs around shadow dick. "Ohh yea, just as soft as I thought they would be" her tit bounced up and down as she moved them faster and faster trying to get shadow to cum.

"Ohh Rouge, I'm going to cum." That when rouge wanted to be brave. She pulled away from shadow. "If you want to cum, then you better make my boobs wet from your mouth." She thought that shadow would get mad, leave and never come back. All shadow did was pull

Rouge up to him and started to suck on her left tit and rub the right one. "God yes shadow, you know just how to touch me."  
This lasted maybe three, four minutes before shadow had enough. "I want to cum now, so use your boobs and hurry up with it Rouge."

She didn't need to be told twice. She got back on her knees placing shadow dick's between her boobs. She moved them up and down as fast as she could, trying to get shadow to come. "Ohh fuck yes rouge!" it didn't take long for shadow to come. "Ohh yea, that was the best ever." She took pride in that. Just as shadow was about to give his next order, his gun badge started to beep.

"Fuck gun" he shammed the badge. "Now Rouge, the choice is yours. Your butt or your pussy?" it was a moment of thought before rouge sticked her ass up in shadow face. "Please fuck the shit out of my asshole… master shadow." She knew that would get him.

Shadow pressed his dick up against her asshole and slammed right in. "omg shadow!" he didn't listen to her, lost in the joy of the tightness in her ass. This was shadow number hole for any girl. But it was the best when he fucked Rouge's. "oh fuck yes Rouge, could your ass be any better?"

Rouge was in pure heaven, she couldn't be happier. She wanted shadow to keep fucking and fucking her ass forever. "Oh fuck yes! Keep pounding the shit out of my ass Shadow! Fuck it then it loose as fuck!" shadow keep pounding and pounding, as he went faster and faster.

He felt his balls ready to empty in her ass. He didn't want to cum yet, not until she begged him to. "Rouge, beg me for my cum. Beg me for it." "Oh shadow come in my ass, let me feel your hot semen full up my ass forever shadow."

That was all he needed to hear, he emptied his balls and came right in her ass. He pulled out of her ass and lied down on the bed. "You better ride the shit out of my dick. Rouge." Rouge wanted to make shadow feel good so very much that she jumped right on top of him.

"Oh yes Rouge!" shadow grab rouge's ass and started to squeeze it hard. "Oh yes Rouge, I love your pussy, I'm ready to cum in your pussy." It didn't take long for both of them to cum. "Ohh tonight was the best Shadow, I can't wait for next week." "Then let's not, I'll come back every day and fuck the shit out of you."

So form the on Shadow and Rouge would fuck like hell every night… until Rouge got pregnant… and they got married…

**A/n: okay, again sorry for the way late update, so today you will get two chapters (hopefully, I make no promise) instead of one, and I will try to go back to a daily update. So go out and vote on my profile. Until next time**


End file.
